


Monsters Under the Bed

by saradarling



Series: The Monsters Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Disorders, Prison, Rape, harry wears nail polish, i got all my prison knowledge from orange is the new black, louis needs to get his shit together, louis tops, mention of johannah's death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradarling/pseuds/saradarling
Summary: HARRY: ‘Louis, please tell me. Did he actually… rape you?’LOUIS: (Pretending he hasn’t heard the last sentence) ‘We’re on a first name basis now?’HARRY: ‘Stop avoiding the subject.’LOUIS: ‘I need to go.’HARRY: (Grabs Louis’ arms) ‘Louis, for fucks sake! Stop it! I’m trying to help!’Louis Tomlinson is in prison. Harry Styles is the hot new correctional officer. But Louis isn't gay, he's not.Things get messy when Louis is forced to dredge up his worst experiences, including the ones that got him thrown in prison.For future notice, please read this book BEFORE Friends with the Monsters. (The prequel). It will spoil stuff.





	1. MARCH 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so welcome to Monsters Under the Bed! I have always wanted to write a fan fic and over the years have started and given up on heaps. This is the first that I have actually made some progress with, and am quite proud of. So, yeah.... just bear with me. :)
> 
> AND in advance I am so sorry that I'm not good at summaries and stuff. I really hope you do enjoy this... and if you're confused about anything that happens in this book, I will be releasing a prequel that should clear things up. I recommend reading this one first, as the second one kind of spoils why Louis was put in prison. Enjoy, leave kudos, comments, and tell your friends !!! xxx
> 
> now i know that some of the characters in this novel and the prequel are made out to be really bad people, but that in no way reflects their actual personality, so keep that in mind.
> 
> tumblr - russianratprince if u wanna hit me up or ask questions. xxxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at the prison. He meets Louis.  
> Harry goes for a promotion, and Louis has a moment of sensitivity with Zayn.

Time: 11:46pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, B dorm.  
LOUIS: (sits up in his bed, gasping) ‘Fuck.’  
ZAYN: (wipes eyes groggily, slowly sits up) ‘Lou-Louis. Are you okay?’  
LOUIS: (whispering) ‘Fine. Fine. Go back to bed.’  
ZAYN: ‘You weren’t having a nightmare about her, were you?’  
LOUIS: ‘What? No. Fuck. Okay, goodnight, Zayn.’  
ZAYN: ‘Louis…. Are you sure-’  
CALUM: (yawning) ‘Shut the fuck up, you too.’  
LOUIS: ‘You heard the guy.’

Time: 7:46am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Mr Cowell’s Office  
MR COWELL: ‘Good, morning, Styles. Well, you are certainly early this morning.’  
HARRY: (chuckles nervously) ‘Well, it is my first day here. I wanted to… to give a good impression.’  
MR COWELL: ‘Hm. Okay. Well, you’ve been given the briefing, right? (Doesn’t wait for an answer) And you’ve been searched as you came in?’  
HARRY: (shifts uncomfortably in his seat) ‘Yeah, I was searched.’  
MR COWELL: ‘And you’ve completed your allocated two weeks at training camp?’ HARRY: ‘Sure have.’ MR COWELL: ‘Good. Now, you know, we run a tight prison here, and I will not have anyone disrupting it. Do NOT associate yourself with the prisoners, do not even call them by their name. They will RUIN you if you let them in. They are criminals. Okay? Ah, here’s Winston.’  
BEN: (grinning broadly) ‘Fresh meat.’  
HARRY: ‘Er-’  
MR COWELL: ‘Styles, Winston. Winston, Styles.’  
BEN: ‘Well, come on then. We don’t have all day.’  
HARRY: ‘Uh-’  
MR COWELL: ‘Winston will show you around the facility, introduce you to the inmates and assign you to your post for the morning shift.’  
HARRY: (smiling nervously) ‘Hi, Winston.’  
MR COWELL: ‘Off you go. I’m a very busy man, you know.’  
BEN: (closing the door to Mr Cowell’s office and walking down the hall) ‘You can call me Ben, you know.’  
HARRY: ‘Alright. And, uh, I’m Harry.’  
BEN: ‘Harry, you ever had sex with a man?’  
HARRY: (taken aback) ‘What?!’  
BEN: (laughs) ‘I’m not implying anything between us – no. I have a wife. Just asking a simple question. Have you?’  
HARRY: ‘No… no I haven’t. Um. Why?’  
BEN: ‘Because these men are horny as fuck. They’ve been deprived of sex with women, and they quickly grow tired of fucking each other. But your hot ass turns up and – voila. Someone new to stick their dick into.’  
HARRY: (lost for words) ‘I thought that we… weren’t allowed to… you know…’  
BEN: ‘Course not. Doesn’t mean I haven’t taken a few of the hotter ones for a ride. They’re amazing, the inmates. Not having sex for so long… they bend to your every need.’  
HARRY: (glancing nervously at the inmates who pass them in the hall) ‘Oh... okay.’  
BEN: ‘Here’s the kitchen. Down through here, the cafeteria.’ (whispers in Harry’s ear) ‘Of course, my time is over for fucking the inmates, what with my new wife. But you… if you’re ever feeling horny, or wanna try it out with a guy… I’ll give you my word that I won’t tell. How’s that sound, huh?’  
HARRY: (gulps) ‘Hahaha. Yeah.’  
BEN: ‘No need to thank me. Oh, fuck there’s Tomlinson.’  
HARRY: (looks around for the so-called Tomlinson, until his eyes rest on Louis, who is eating breakfast with Zayn. He stares for a moment, then looks away.)  
BEN: ‘If there’s just one more inmate who I would give anything to fuck, it’s Tomlinson. He’s the sexist inmate you’ll see in here. And you can just tell he’ll do you right. If only Tricia had agreed to an open relationship- you know what, never mind. INMATES!’ (Harry jumps back a little) THIS IS YOUR NEW CORRECTIONAL OFFICER, STYLES.’  
HARRY: (nods) ‘Hi.’  
BEN: I’m gonna put you in the workout yard this morning, okay? Just down through that door, down the hall, take a left.’ (walks away, leaving Harry dumbfounded and wondering what the hell had just happened.)

Time: 9:52am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Workout Yard.  
HARRY: (paces up and down the yard, watching the inmates work out closely, while avoiding their stares)  
LOUIS: (walks past Harry, accidently bumps into his shoulder) ‘Whoops. Hi.’  
HARRY: (Staring straight ahead, slightly uncomfortable to be around the person Ben wants to fuck.) ‘Good morning.’  
LOUIS: ‘Hm. Hey, you’re that new officer, right? Welcome to prison. It’s loads of fun.’  
HARRY: (Looks questioningly at Louis) ‘Uh huh.’  
LOUIS: (Folds his arms, tries to look aggressive) ‘What’s your problem?’  
HARRY: ‘What? Oh, nothing. Uh-’  
LOUIS: ‘I’m messing with you. I know what they tell you guys. “Do NOT associate yourself with the prisoners, do not even call them by their name. They will RUIN you if you let them in.” Etcetera, etcetera.’  
HARRY: (Draws his eyes away from the inmates working out to meet Louis’s eyes. He notices they are very bright blue.) ‘How… how do you know that?’  
LOUIS: ‘Ah, I’ve been here a while. I know everything about this goddamned place.’ (He pats the wire fence surrounding the workout area almost lovingly.)  
HARRY: ‘Oh. Okay.’ (There is a small pause)  
LOUIS: ‘Don’t you wanna know what I did to get thrown in here? Huh?’ (He teases flirtingly).  
HARRY: (Slightly curious and beginning to see what Ben’s obsession with Louis is all about) ‘Um. I don’t… no. No. I don’t want to know.’  
LOUIS: ‘Are you sure?’  
HARRY: ‘Yes.’  
LOUIS: ‘You don’t sound so sur-’  
BEN: ‘INMATE? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?’  
LOUIS: (Eyes widening, he takes a step back) ‘Nothing, sir.’  
BEN: ‘THEN I SUGGEST IF YOU’RE NOT WORKING OUT, YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WORKOUT YARD!’  
LOUIS: ‘I was just introducing myself to-’  
BEN: ‘NOW!’  
HARRY: ‘Ben, nothing was going on-’  
LOUIS: ‘It’s alright. See you around, Styles.’  
BEN: (growling) ‘What did you just call him?’  
LOUIS: ‘Sir. I meant sir.’ (He puts his hands up defensively then walks away. Harry watches him as he goes.)  
BEN: (Once Louis is out of earshot) ‘They just love an authority figure. Someone to order them around, you know.’  
HARRY: ‘Oh.’  
BEN: ‘But, seriously, Harry. Pull yourself together.’ (He leans into Harry and whispers in his ear) ‘First, you’re just having a friendly chat, before you know it, they’re asking you to sneak drugs in and be their friend. It’s best if you stay away.’  
HARRY: (Contemplates how Ben thinks it is okay to have sex with the inmates but under no circumstances is he to talk to them) ‘Okay.’  
BEN: (Sighs) ‘Just think about what would have happened if I hadn’t come over to check on you. You owe me one, Styles.’ (Pats Harry on the back, with a little too much force. Harry stumbles forward).  
HARRY: ‘Yep.’

Time: 11:54am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Cafeteria  
LOUIS: (Poking his meat loaf with a fork) ‘They could at least try to make the food here look edible.’  
ZAYN: (nodding in agreement) ‘It reminds me of high school. Ah, those were the days.’ (He gazes wistfully across the room)  
CALUM: (slamming his tray down on the table and taking a seat next to Zayn) ‘What’s this stuff they're feeding us? I’m going to get sick. I’m going to have to sue.’  
LOUIS: ‘Mate, you’ve been here one month. You’ll get used to it. Soon enough, this beef… lamb… or, uh, chicken, will become like family.’  
CALUM: (Laughing) ‘Whatever you say.’ (Eating a piece of the meatloaf and talking with a full mouth) ‘Fuck that’s disgusting.’  
ZAYN: (Notices Louis staring off into the distance and follows his eyeline. He is looking at Harry) ‘That new officer is one fine piece of work, hey Louis!’  
LOUIS: (Breaking his trance and growling at Zayn) ‘Stop it. Think of your husband, waiting at home…’  
ZAYN: ‘Fiance. And I’m only joking, Louis. He’s all yours.’  
LOUIS: ‘I’m not gay.’  
CALUM: ‘And how long are you going to deny that for? You’re telling me you’ve been in here, what, two years?’  
LOUIS: ‘Three.’  
CALUM: ‘- and you’ve never wanted to fuck a guy? I’ve been here a month and there’s a few I got my eye on.’  
ZAYN: ‘Michael?’  
CALUM: ‘Shut up. I’m just making a point here. There something about felons-’  
LOUIS: ‘You’re a felon. And plus, I’ve just gone off relationships.’ (He struggles to make his face stay neutral. Only Zayn knows the full story of what happened that got him thrown in here.)  
CALUM: ‘Not even a casual fuck?’  
LOUIS: ‘All relationships.’  
CALUM: ‘Friendships?’  
ZAYN: (Noticing Louis’ growing discomfort.) ‘Alright. That’s enough.’  
LOUIS: (Frowns, and sneaks another glance at Harry, before pulling his eyes away) ‘Thanks Zayn. When's Liam coming up to visit next, do you know?’  
ZAYN: (scratching his head awkwardly) ‘I dunno. Maybe a month or so. His visits are getting less frequent.’  
CALUM: ‘Yeah, well, people do have a life outside of prison.’  
LOUIS: ‘When you're in here, it's just so much harder to see, though. I can't even begin to fathom leading a normal life.’  
CALUM: ‘Mm. Three years is a lot. How much time have you got left, Louis?’  
LOUIS: (pales and looks away) ‘Uh-’  
ZAYN: (loudly) ‘Hey, Michael! Come sit over here!’  
CALUM: (whispering) ‘Fuck.’ (Normal voice) ‘Hi there, Michael. How are you going?’  
MICHAEL: (shrugs) ‘Okay, I guess. Still getting used to -’ (he glances around the cafeteria) ‘everything.’  
ZAYN: (nodding supportively) ‘You get used to it.’  
LOUIS: (catches Harry looking at him. Their eyes meet and they hold each other’s stares for a few moments).  
ZAYN: (to Louis) ‘Bro.’  
LOUIS: (Snapping back into reality, turning to stare at his meatloaf) ‘Yeah. Okay.’ 

Time: 12:29pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Mr Cowell’s Office  
MR COWELL: ‘So… let me get this straight. You want to apply for the position of a counselor… and you’ve been here for just two weeks?’  
HARRY: ‘I… I heard that Jones was leaving, and her position as counselor was open. I mean, the pay is better… and I thought that I would be a good replacement, as least for a while…’  
MR COWELL: ‘Well, Harry, I’d be willing to consider it. Let me take another look at your resume.’ (He searches through his desk for a piece of paper)  
HARRY: (Fiddling with his hands) ‘There’s nothing on there about my psychology experience. I do have a small degree, though. King’s College. And … my mother says I’m good with people. She went through a lot, and so did my friends, when I was in high school. They all said I was a very, uh, calming person to talk to. And that I had good advice. I don’t know. Forget it.’  
MR COWELL: (Leaning forward, interested) ‘No, Harry. With proof of this degree, I would be fine with giving you a temporary run at being a counselor here. The inmates have a scheduled meeting with one of the counselors every six months to make sure they’re going alright… and that will take place in about a few weeks’ time. You can be included in the list of counselors if you would like.’  
HARRY: ‘That would be really good! Thanks, Mr Cowell!’  
MR COWELL: ‘Yes. Now, you’re posted in the cafeteria for lunch, so hurry up. I’ve got to put these papers through the warden about this. Go on.’

Time: 12:37pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Cafeteria  
BEN: ‘A counselor? Really?’  
HARRY: ‘Well, yeah. I thought it would be a good opportunity. I have some skills… I’ve been thinking about the profession… I don’t see why not.’  
BEN: (Chuckling) ‘Or you just wanted your own private office for formal business, if you know what I mean. (winks)’  
HARRY: ‘I don’t - oh.’ (Catches on to Ben’s unusual metaphor for sex) ‘No, that’s not why I took it. I just - nevermind.’ (He sees Louis come in, and their eyes meet for a split second. Louis frowns, and stares at the ground. Harry frowns, too.)  
BEN: ‘Hah. Well, I think it’s a good career venture. Start out in the psychology business with an easy task - getting male criminals to talk about their feelings.’  
HARRY: (losing confidence) ‘Well, when you say it like that-’  
BEN: ‘These men won’t tell you anything, Styles. Unless they’re flirting for you. Watch out for those ones.’  
HARRY: ‘I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind.’  
BEN: ‘Well, I’m off. End of my shift. Later, Styles.’  
HARRY: ‘Alright. Later, uh, Winston.’  
BEN: ‘Uh huh.’ (Grins, departs. Harry notices him take a good look at Louis’ ass while he lines up for his meal and is not happy about it. He isn’t sure why) 

Time: 9:47pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Common Room  
CALUM: ‘Blackjack!’  
ZAYN: ‘You’re not meant to say blackjack when you win, Calum. This isn’t Bingo.’  
LOUIS: (Turns around from where he is seated in a chair, watching the tiny TV in the corner) ‘Speaking of bingo, we should get some in here! I reckon the guys will love that idea. We can channel our inner old ladies.’  
CALUM: (shuffling the cards) ‘Sounds good.’  
ZAYN: Louis, quick question. How many improvement suggestions do you make around this place, per week?’  
LOUIS: ‘At least ten. I have a reputation, you know.’  
ZAYN: ‘And you’ve been here three years. That’s an average of 1560 suggestions-’  
CALUM: ‘Shit, man.’  
ZAYN: ‘And how many of those have been taken into account?’  
LOUIS: (counting silently on his fingers) ‘One or two, I’d say. But I haven’t been here exactly three years. You can give or take a few suggestions there-’  
CALUM: ‘Shut up. We’re in the middle of an intense game of blackjack.’  
LOUIS: ‘You know, I’d never have guessed that the name you've been shouting for the past hour is actually the name of the game you're playing!’  
CALUM: (to Zayn) ‘Is he always like this?’  
ZAYN: ‘Always. But, Lou-Louis, my point is, maybe cool it with the suggestions, alright?’  
LOUIS: (angry) ‘And how does this affect you?’  
ZAYN: ‘I didn't mean it like that.’  
LOUIS: (gets up to leave) ‘Whatever.’ (Strides to the door, flings it open and walks into the hallway, where he comes face to face with Harry, who was about to enter the common room.)  
HARRY: ‘Hullo.’  
LOUIS: (not in the mood, rather rude) ‘Excuse me.’  
HARRY: ‘Oh. Did you need to get past-’  
LOUIS: ‘Yeah. Places to be.’  
HARRY: ‘Alright.’ (Moves aside) ‘Tomlinson, did you-’ (He stops talking once he realises Louis has already gone) ‘Huh.’ (He steps into the common room and walks a lap around it, before coming to rest a metre or so behind Zayn and Calum, who have resumed playing their game. He catches the end of their conversation)  
ZAYN: ‘It’s alright. He gets in these moods sometimes… having been in here for so long… it gets to him.’  
HARRY: (Contemplating what Zayn has said. He immediately feels bad for assuming Louis was cocky and rude) ‘Okay, inmates. Lights are going off in ten.’  
CALUM: (Standing up, continuing his conversation with Zayn) ‘But he got so defensive about it. You were only joking, anyways. Anyone could see that.’  
ZAYN: ‘Louis’ a bit sensitive. You can’t blame him for it, he-’  
CALUM: ‘He what?’  
ZAYN: (Realising what he was about to say, noticing Harry, who has taken a step closer to them) ‘Nothing. C’mon Cal, let’s go.’  
HARRY: (Frowning, thinking about what he has just heard) ‘Goodnight, inmates.’ 

Time: 6:12am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Cafeteria  
HARRY: (Standing at the doorway. He notices Louis entered, his body slumped) ‘Morning, Tomlinson.’  
LOUIS: (Turning around to face Harry, arms crossed. His eyes have bags underneath them) ‘Hi. Again.  
HARRY: ‘You’re up early.’  
LOUIS: ‘Haven’t slept yet, actually.’ (Notices Harry’s shocked face and shrugs it off. He goes to grab a tray but Harry catches his arm. Louis stares at Harry’s arm on his and raises his eyebrows. Harry lets go)  
HARRY: ‘I-uh...oh. You’re not sleeping? That’s a serious problem. If you need someone to talk to-’  
LOUIS: (Tired of the conversation already) ‘I don’t need a counselor. If that’s what you’re about to suggest.’  
HARRY: ‘Well, okay. But, you know, the scheduled meeting with your counselor is coming up in a week.’  
LOUIS: (Stares blankly at Harry for a moment before he realises that he is talking about the mandatory counsellor meetings) ‘Oh. I don’t go to those.’  
HARRY: ‘Wha-I don’t...why?’  
LOUIS: (Stares incredulously at Harry) ‘Because I don’t want to.’ (Gazes around the room) ‘I’ve been here long enough, I can make my own rules. I don’t wanna talk: I don’t talk.’  
HARRY: ‘Talking is good sometimes, you know.’  
LOUIS: ‘I don’t like any of the counsellors.’  
HARRY: (Clears throat) ‘Actually, the prison is running short on counselors so next week… I’ll be one of them.’  
LOUIS: ‘I don’t like any of the counselors.’  
HARRY: (Tries not to look hurt, can’t contain the disappointment in his voice) ‘Alright.’  
LOUIS: (Sarcastically) ‘Don’t feel too bad. I don’t like most people.’ (Pauses, noticing how sad Harry looks) ‘Hey, don’t base your life around whether people like you or not. I know..I know it’s great having people like you, but it’s impossible to please them all. So... don’t worry about it.’  
HARRY: (Quietly) ‘Maybe you should be a counselor.’  
LOUIS: ‘Maybe. See you later, Styles.’  
HARRY: ‘Buh-bye, Louis. Please consider going to a counselor.’  
LOUIS: (Raising his eyebrows) ‘I’m a big boy. I can make my own decisions.’ (Walks away, notices Harry watching him go and frowns) 

Time: 1:12pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, B dorm.  
CALUM: (Inspecting a piece of paper that has been pinned to the notice board in B dorm) ‘Hm. I’ve got Stanley for my counsellor next week. He any good?’  
ZAYN: ‘He’s okay. Oh, fuck, I have Zerner. She so has got a thing for me.’  
CALUM: ‘Then you’re just going to have to talk to her about how, I don’t know, your husband doesn’t visit anymore. To get the point across.’  
ZAYN: ‘Fiance. And no one talks about their real problems in these things, Calum.’ (Notices Louis has joined them) ‘Louis, buddy. You’ve got Styles!’  
LOUIS: ‘I don’t care. You know I’m not going to go.’  
ZAYN: ‘Then what’d you come over here for, huh?’  
LOUIS: ‘Zayn, you are insufferable sometimes.’ (Rolls his eyes and stalks back to his bed)  
CALUM: ‘What’s up with him today?’ (Eyes Louis nervously) ‘I don’t think he slept at all last night, and he’s been cranky this entire day.’  
ZAYN: (Realisation settling over his face) ‘Fuck. The 25th of March. I should have known.’  
CALUM: ‘What? What’s today?’  
ZAYN: (Already walking over to Louis) ‘Stay there, Calum.’  
CALUM: (Huffs and crosses arms) ‘Fine.’  
LOUIS: (Notices Zayn arriving and sitting down on his bed) ‘What do you want?’  
ZAYN: (Ignoring Louis’ statement) ‘Buddy. How are you doing?’  
LOUIS: ‘None of your business.’  
ZAYN: (Putting his arm around Louis) ‘It’s okay. You don’t need to keep it all in. I’m here for you.’ (Looks up and catches the eye of Harry, who has just started his shift and is patrolling their dorm)  
LOUIS: ‘I-I-’ (A lone tear runs down his eye)  
ZAYN: ‘Hey, hey. It’s okay.’  
LOUIS: (Breaking down) ‘She would have be-been 44 to-today.’ (Sniffles, wipes his arm on his sleeve)  
ZAYN: ‘It’s absolute shit, mate. Johannah was amazing.’ (He checks back on Harry, who is fixated on the two of them. Harry frowns, looks pointedly at Louis, and begins to walk over. Zayn shakes his head and Harry stays put)  
LOUIS: ‘I’m just so mad! I’m so mad at everything! I’m so mad at this fucking prison for not letting me see her before she-she…. I’m so mad at leukemia for… existing and I just- fuck! I’m mad at Styles for staring at me!’  
ZAYN: (Shoots Harry a death stare. Harry pretends to be doing something else) ‘I know, Louis. The world is shit and everyone in it is shit. I just… don’t know what to do for you right now mate, I’m sorry. Normally I’d offer you a beer and a cigarette, but as you can see…’  
LOUIS: ‘It’s okay, Zayn. As soon as you and I get out of here, however long that might be, that’s the first thing we’re going to do.’  
ZAYN: (Wraps Louis in a huge hug) ‘Stay strong, buddy. Whenever things feel down, think of that beer and cigarette. They’re waiting for you at home.’  
LOUIS: ‘You’re a sick friend.’  
ZAYN: ‘So are you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED!!! The April chapter will be coming out soon, in the meantime TELLL ME SHITTT!! What/Who should I put more of in? Who's your fave character so far??? Why do YOU think Louis was put in prison? There's much to go off right now, but have a go. Love you!


	2. APRIL 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis really needs to learn to cope with his problems, and Harry tries to help.  
> Louis keeps denying stuff, too.  
> And they have their first counselling session.

Time: 10:45am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Hallway E.  
MR COWELL: (Passing Louis and stopping in his tracks) ‘Louis. I have decided that this year your visit to the counsellor will be mandatory. I am saying this to you because I am aware for the past two years you have not been going to your session.’  
LOUIS: ‘Sir, come on. I’ve never gone before, why now? I’m perfectly alright.’  
MR COWELL: ‘I don’t think so. Your counsellor, Harry- I mean, Officer Styles, has expressed some concern about your wellbeing. He saw you in your dorm a few days ago-’  
LOUIS: (Under his breath) ‘Great. A snitch.’  
MR COWELL: ‘That’ll be five shots for you if you don’t attend. Mental health is very important Louis. Your session is this afternoon, and I will be hearing from Styles this evening to see if you bothered to show up. That shall be all.’ (He continued walking down the hall, leaving Louis dumbfounded)  
LOUIS: ‘That fucker! I can’t believe … his name’s Harry, huh?’ (Sighs to himself and starts walking in the opposite to direction to Mr Cowell, assuring himself that he will not be opening up to Harry this afternoon)

Time: 3:08pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Harry’s Office.  
HARRY: (As Louis enters) ‘Hello Tomlinson. Ready to open up?’  
LOUIS: ‘Cosy in here, huh?’  
HARRY: ‘It’s temporary.’ (There is a silence) ‘So, uh, why’d you change your mind about coming?’  
LOUIS: (Shoots Harry a death stare) ‘I was forced by Mr Cowell. It seems someone blabbed about my little episode in the dorms. Huh?’  
HARRY: ‘I was worried about you.’  
LOUIS: ‘You have no right! I can’t have some teenager telling me what to do!’  
HARRY: ‘Teenager? I’m not-not a...’  
LOUIS: ‘How old are you, then?’  
HARRY: (Pause) ‘I can’t tell you.’  
LOUIS: ‘I’m 25. Your go.’  
HARRY: (Realising Louis is older than him) ‘That’s… good. But, Tomlinson, the point of counselling is for you to open up, not me.’  
LOUIS: (Not taking the session seriously) ‘It’s Louis. Not Tomlinson. Your go.’  
HARRY: ‘Stop it.’  
LOUIS: ‘Kidding. I know it’s Harry.’  
HARRY: (Long pause) ‘How did you-? Alright. No. Let’s get down to business. Tell me what happened in your dorm last week.’  
LOUIS: ‘If you tell me your age.’  
HARRY: (Contemplates this) ‘Fine.’  
LOUIS: (Surprised Harry agreed) ‘Oh. Uh. Right.’  
HARRY: (Softening) ‘It’s okay to open up. Whatever happens in this room stays between us.’  
LOUIS: (Haughty) ‘If you must know, it was my mother’s birthday.’  
HARRY: ‘Oh. Well, I understand. It would suck not being able to see my mother on her birthday, knowing that all the celebrations are happening around you and that you’re stuck… here.’  
LOUIS: (Quieter) ‘You don’t understand.’  
HARRY: ‘You’re right. Is your mother coming up for visitation tomorrow? I’m sure-’  
LOUIS: ‘Fuck you!’ (A tear begins to roll down his cheek but he wipes it away and stands up quickly) ‘You don’t know anything!’  
HARRY: (Sadly) ‘Louis, please sit down. You’re right, I don’t know anything. Care to enlighten me?’  
LOUIS: ‘I don’t - don’t want to tell you.’ (He sniffles)  
HARRY: ‘Louis. Is your mother sick?’  
LOUIS: (Really angry) ‘NO. SHE’S FUCKING DEAD, ALRIGHT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!’ (He kicks over the chair he was sitting on and storms over to the door, flinging it open. Harry sits there, bewildered.) ‘Fuck this!’ (He steps outside and notices Harry rushing to the door. He slams it in his face)

Time: 7:29pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Mr Cowell’s Office.  
MR COWELL: ‘How’d the first day of counselling go, Styles?’  
HARRY: (Trying not to think about Louis) ‘Good, I think. They-’  
MR COWELL: ‘Did Tomlinson show up?’  
HARRY: (Cautiously) ‘Yes… he did.’  
MR COWELL: ‘And?’  
HARRY: (Sighs) ‘He has a lot of things to deal with. There’s a lot of pent up anger there which he has trouble controlling. He’s extremely sensitive and … I fear that if he doesn’t talk about this he’ll just have a major breakdown.  
MR COWELL: ‘Should be send him to the psychiatric ward? We don’t want him causing any more trouble then he has.’  
HARRY: ‘No. No, don’t do that. I don’t think it will help. Talking through these issues will do a great deal of good… but he can only help himself if he wants to. He can’t be forced. I think he will seek counselling in his own time.’  
MR COWELL: ‘Sure, Styles. I’ll let you try to get through to him. Believe me, you’re not the first to have tried. I’m afraid if he has another huge breakdown, I’ll have no choice but to send him to psych.’  
HARRY: (Curious) ‘Another?’  
MR COWELL: ‘There was an instance… when he first got here. The trauma of what he had just been through - that’s what I told the board, who all wanted him sent down there. Then again, when his mother died a few months ago, not as huge, but still… under the layer of cockiness and self absorbance, he’s a very destructive human being. Take care with him.’  
HARRY: (Seeing this as a cue to leave and standing up) ‘I will. I don’t think he’s destructive… he just needs to learn to talk.’  
MR COWELL: ‘Very well. Go home, Styles.’  
HARRY: ‘Good night, sir.’

Time: 6:37am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Car Park  
BEN: ‘Styles, hi!’  
HARRY: (Swearing under his breath and closing the door to his car) ‘Hey, Ben.’  
BEN: (Getting out of his car and following Harry to the prison entrance) ‘How’d the talking thing go?’  
HARRY: ‘You mean the counselling? It was okay.’  
BEN: ‘You had Tomlinson, didn’t you. Did you ram it into him, huh?’ (Laughs)  
HARRY: (Opening the door and stalking inside) ‘I did not. I’m actually going to try to get through to him.’  
BEN: (Dumping his bag on the counter and pulling out his phone. He hands it to another officer and walks through the metal detector. Harry follows suit) ‘Impossible. I don’t know if you know this, but Louis is very fragile. Say the wrong thing and - whoosh. He goes on a rampage. Sucks. A hot piece of ass, but so delicate. You should have seen him when his mum died. It was like hell in here. We had to get guards down from max - you remember, Irwin, don’t you?’  
ASHTON: (Hands Ben and Harry their phones back as they step out from the metal detector) ‘It was fucking crazy. Didn’t know the kid had it in him.’  
HARRY: ‘Thank you. Well I’m not saying I can fix him, but I just want him to talk about things as an outlet, not - whatever it was he was doing previously.’  
ASHTON: (Shrugs) ‘Hey, Harry, where are you stationed today?’  
HARRY: ‘I’ve got more counselling.’  
ASHTON: ‘Oh, that’s right. Wanna go out and get lunch?’  
HARRY: (Pleasantly surprised) ‘That’d be real good. Thanks, Ashton.’  
ASHTON: (Winks) ‘Later.’

Time: 8:12pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Cafeteria  
CALUM: (His mouth full of food) ‘Mmm. Louis! You forgot to tell us how the counselling went. You and Styles, huh?’ (He makes kissing noises)  
LOUIS: ‘Fuck off, Calum. No, it was nothing like that. We barely spoke for five minutes.’  
ZAYN: ‘A quickie, huh?’ (Zayn and Calum laugh)  
LOUIS: ‘I swear to God-’  
MICHAEL: ‘I had Styles. I thought he was pretty good. For a teenager, I mean.’  
CALUM: (Thoughtfully) ‘You know, Michael, I think Styles is older than the both of us.’  
LOUIS: (Annoyed) ‘How do you know?’  
CALUM: (Shrugs, trying to stay off Louis’ bad side) ‘He seems really mature. Not that I’ve seen much of him. Plus, he has a shit load of tats. Almost as much as you, Louis.’  
LOUIS: ‘I reckon he’s 20. Maybe 21.’  
ZAYN: ‘Nah, man. Closer to our age. Maybe 24?’  
CALUM: ‘25?’  
LOUIS: (Agitated) ‘No fucking way is he my age. 22 at the absolute most.’  
MICHAEL: (Confused) ‘You told me yesterday you thought he was 18.’  
ZAYN: ‘Louis, why are you obsessed with this guy?’  
LOUIS: (Grits teeth) ‘I am not-’  
CALUM: ‘Let’s bet!’ (There is a collective sigh from everyone) ‘Two snickers bars says that Louis and Styles will be humping it out by the end of next month.’  
LOUIS: ‘Fuck that. Two snickers bars says that he’s 22 or younger.’  
CALUM: ‘Alright, you’re on.’ (The two boys shake hands) ‘And about my first bet, anyone wanna join? Or do we all agree Louis is going to get it on with Styles?’ (Everyone nods, and Louis storms from the table. Zayn lets out a long sigh)

Time: 12:02pm. Place: Dunkin’ Donuts, Window Booth  
HARRY: ‘When you said we were getting a substantial lunch today, I-’ (He gazes around the restaurant) ‘I didn’t think you meant donuts.’  
ASHTON: (Takes a bite out of his donut) ‘They have other things on the menu, too.’  
HARRY: (Sighs and rubs temples) ‘I’m getting nowhere with Louis, and it’s giving me a migraine.’  
ASHTON: ‘Another session today?’  
HARRY: ‘No… we’ve only had the one. I don’t think he’ll be coming back. I went to talk to him today but he just stormed off! Completely ignored me!’  
ASHTON: ‘You know.. You can give them shots. You’re the officer, they have to do what you say.’  
HARRY: ‘Yes that is true in other aspects, but I believe for counselling it is important that the patient must want to be there in order for it to be effective.’ (Sips coffee thoughtfully)  
ASHTON: ‘One question - why do you care so much about... curing Tomlinson? Personally, I think he’s a lost case. When his mother died, fuck. You should have seen the amount in damages he cost us.’  
HARRY: ‘Louis did that? But he’s so-’  
ASHTON: ‘Tiny? Yeah. But there’s something in him. It would be best if you stayed out of his way.’  
HARRY: (Under his breath) ‘Not likely....’

Time: 9:56am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Common Room  
ZAYN: ‘Would you pick a channel and stay on it, please?!’  
CALUM: (Clicks the remote at the tiny television in the corner a few more times. Several people in the room groan) ‘Fuck off. There’s nothing good on! I miss Netflix so bad, Zayn! So bad…’ (He settles on a cooking show)  
LOUIS: ‘I’m quite good at cooking.’  
CALUM: (Tentatively) ‘Really. What’s your speciality?’  
ZAYN: ‘Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.’  
LOUIS: ‘Nothing special.’ (They speak at the same time)  
CALUM: (Laughs loudly, causing the guard to shoot him a glare) ‘You’ll have to make that for us sometime, Lou! (Zayn elbows him) ‘-Lou..is. Louis!’ (Whispers to Zayn) ‘Nice save.’  
ZAYN: (Mutters) ‘For fuck’s sake-’  
CALUM: (Interrupting Zayn) ‘You know what we should have here? A cooking class. Just like Orange is the New Black. Has anyone seen that? Where Judy King teaches the prisoners how to cook?’  
LOUIS: (Sucking his breath in) ‘Don’t spoil it!’  
ZAYN: ‘Only saw the first three seasons before I was chucked in here, mate. Judy King was that famous chef, right?’  
CALUM: ‘Yeah! And while she was at Litchfield, she-’  
LOUIS: (Louder) ‘Don’t spoil it!’  
CALUM: ‘Sorry. Where are you up to?’  
LOUIS: (Sadly) ‘I’ve only seen season one. I was put in here, like, three months before season two came out. It sucks.’  
CALUM: (Nodding in agreement) ‘But, you guys, I am so excited for you to watch season four! The ending fucked me up. Shame I won’t be able to see season five for a whole other year now.’  
LOUIS: (Sing-song) ‘Fuck youuuuu.’  
CALUM: ‘What?’  
LOUIS: ‘Nothing.’  
CALUM: ‘No. Is something the matter? Does my one year sentence offend you?’ (He has finally begun to grow tired of Louis) ‘Louis, you are so easy to offend, it’s really hard to steer clear of topics that’ll make you go-’  
LOUIS: (Incredulous) ‘What? Crazy? Off my rocker?’  
CALUM: ‘I didn’t mean-’  
LOUIS: ‘Sure you did. So why don’t we go around the table and say what annoys us about Louis? Zayn?’  
ZAYN: (Holding his hands up in defense) ‘I’m not being drawn into this.’  
CALUM: ‘Louis, I’m sorry.’  
LOUIS: ‘And I’m sorry that all three of us cannot have a conversation without a fight starting.’  
ZAYN: ‘It ain’t my fault.’  
LOUIS: (Crossing his arms) ‘What are you implying?’  
CALUM: (Exasperated) ‘This is what I mean? You assume every single thing we say is about you and that we are all trying our hardest to offend you! You take every little sentence the wrong way.. So it’s real hard to have a normal conversation with you!’ (Quieter) ‘I don’t know what you’ve been through-’  
LOUIS: ‘That’s right, you don’t!’  
CALUM: ‘-but that doesn’t give you the right to be so sensitive! Get over it, or let your anger out somewhere else. Or how about you go to fucking counselling and deal with this issue instead of letting it eat you up inside-’ (Louis slaps Calum and he stops mid-sentence, lost for words) ‘Louis, I-’  
BEN: (Enters the room in time to see Louis slap Calum) ‘That’s it, you’re off to max, Tomlinson!’  
CALUM: ‘Officer, no, he didn’t mean to-’  
BEN: ‘SHUT UP! TOMLINSON, FOLLOW ME!’  
LOUIS: (Softly) ‘Okay.’ (Gulps and strides towards the doorway, not looking back at Zayn and Calum.)  
HARRY: (Walking down the hallway, notices, Ben pulling Louis through the corridor. He frowns) ‘Where are you taking him, Winston?’  
LOUIS: (Grits his teeth) ‘Stay out of this.’  
BEN: (Pulls roughly on Louis’ arm, causing him to stumble. Harry opens his mouth to say something but decides not to) ‘He’s off to max. I think we’ve all had enough of Tomlinson for a few weeks.’  
HARRY: (Shocked) ‘A few weeks?’  
LOUIS: (Mutters) ‘I’ve been through worse.’  
BEN: ‘He slapped another inmate. Three weeks to think about his choices ought to do it.’  
HARRY: ‘You can’t-’ (Harry is struggling to keep up with Ben, who is basically dragging Louis down the hallways now. Inmates are stopping to watch.) ‘You have to get permission from Mr Cowell.’  
BEN: ‘Are you deaf, Styles? He fucking slapped an inmate. What do you want me to do, sit him in the corner for five minutes?’ (He pushes open the door to processing and stalks up to the officer working there) ‘Tomlinson to maximum security.’  
HARRY: ‘He must have been provoked. This isn’t fair. Ben, you can’t leave him alone for three weeks, he’ll-’ (Harry contemplates the possibilities of Louis being alone with his thoughts for three weeks, and shakes his head rapidly) ‘You can’t.’  
BEN: (Grabbing a piece of paper from the officer) ‘I can do what I want with my inmates, Styles! Stay out of this!  
LOUIS: (Lowering his head) ‘Styles… you don’t need to protect me.’  
HARRY: (Freezes. He watches Louis intently, until he raises his head again. Their eyes meet for a moment, which seems to last forever.) ‘Louis-’  
BEN: (Snapping handcuffs on Louis, unaware of his and Harry’s interaction) ‘Let’s get this show on the road.’ (He opens the door that leads outside)  
HARRY: ‘Please-’  
LOUIS: ‘Styles, I’ll be alright.’ (Gazes at Harry for a few seconds. Harry can see the pain in his eyes and reaches out, but Ben has already closed the door between them.)

Time: 10:34am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Hallway G  
ZAYN: (Rushing down the hallway, spots Harry, and makes his way over to him. Calum and running behind him) ‘Styles. Where the fuck is Louis?’  
HARRY: (Looking at his feet) ‘I’m sorry.’  
CALUM: ‘You let that rapist take him down to max?’  
HARRY: ‘I did everything I could… (He processes what Calum has just said) ‘Rapist?’  
ZAYN: ‘He rapes all the inmates. Didn’t you know?’  
HARRY: (Becoming sick with worry, voice shaking) ‘Yes. No-I mean. I thought when he said that, he had only had sex with a few… with their consent…’  
CALUM: ‘Whatever. When is he getting out?’  
HARRY: ‘Who?’  
ZAYN: (Throwing his hands in the air) ‘Louis! Fucking hell, Styles! He won’t survive a week in there!’  
HARRY: (His hands begin shaking too) ‘Ben- Winston, said… he said th-three weeks... I don’t-’  
CALUM: ‘Fuck.’  
HARRY: ‘Tomlinson-he’s stronger than you think. He can- can-’  
ZAYN: (Stepping closer to Harry. Harry’s eye widen and he backs away, nearly tripping) ‘You don’t know what the fuck he’s been through. You better get him out of there, Styles. Or else.’  
HARRY: (Nodding slowly) ‘I’ll-I’ll see what I can do…’

Time: 11:01am. Place: Buckley Hall Maximum Security, Cell 1D  
BEN: ‘Here’s your stop, Tomlinson.’ (Releases the handcuffs and slaps Louis on the ass)  
LOUIS: ‘Don’t-’ (Ben pushes him, and he stumbles into the cell, falling down)  
BEN: ‘See you in three weeks, inmate.’ (He considers this for a moment) ‘Or it could be a month. Who knows?’  
LOUIS: (Gets to his feet and rushes back over to Ben. His voice is gravelly) ‘Please. I don’t-’  
BEN: (Flirtily teasing) ‘You can beg all you want, Tomlinson.’  
LOUIS: (Blinks slowly) ‘I’m not begging. I just want-’  
BEN: (Places his finger on Louis’ lips. Louis stands very still, staring at the finger.) ‘Shush. Maybe when you get out, I can give you a little treat.’  
LOUIS: (Steps away from Ben, disgusted) ‘Get your hands off me.’  
BEN: ‘You DON’T tell me what to do, inmate.’ (He places his hands on either side of Louis’ face)  
LOUIS: (Attempts to get out of Ben’s grasp) ‘Don’t touch me!’  
BEN: (Ignores Louis and leans forward, planting a slobbery kiss on his lips) ‘Mm.’  
LOUIS: (Outraged, pushes Ben off him and walks backwards) ‘What the fuck?!’  
BEN: (Shaking his head, laughing) ‘Oh, you’ll pay for that, Tomlinson. When you get out of here, if you ever do, you’ll pay for that.’  
LOUIS: ‘Sir, you can’t leave me in here-’ (Ben closes the cell door and Louis is left alone in the cell).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuu for coming back to read the second chapter. SO, Louis is in maximum security, alone with his thoughts. How do you think he'll go in there? Mmm, you'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, SHARE, LEAVE KUDOS, COMMENT. xxxxx <3  
> SORRY ABOUT PUTTING HIM IN CELL 1D, I JUST COULDN'T RESIST. And the chicken parma thing. I've been trying to leave a few subtle references to 1D in there. I'll try do some for 5sos too, except I've never really followed them. I've been trying to do some research on them, so we'll see.  
> About why no one can call him Lou, you will see.....THANKS AGAIN!


	3. MAY 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, what do you know? Louis gets out of max and Zayn gets a visitor.  
> Harry becomes increasingly worried for Louis' health, the boys become increasingly worried for Louis' health ... and Louis is in denial about everything. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey well guess what? i am currently writing about the future since it is april 19 and this chapter is entitled may 2017. oh well.   
> so the updates won't be as frequent, sadly, at least not for the next 9 weeks. yeah. school started again. sorry, you guys. will do my hardest to continue writing because that is what i LOVE!! but sometimes, sadly, school work is prioritised. it's a messed up system, i'm well aware. anyways, hope that you are keeping well and enjoy the chapter!

Time: 7:28am. Place: Buckley Hall Maximum Security, Cell 1D  
GUARD: ‘Inmate, breakfast.’ (He opens a hatch in the door and slides a tray of food through)  
LOUIS: ‘Looks… delicious. What type of food is this again?’ (There is no answer. Louis grabs a spoonful of the unidentifiable substance and drops back on the tray) ‘Yum. Oh, how I do love the food from maximum security.’ (He begins singing, with no apparent tune) ‘It’s great to be here, having so much fun. Alone in this fucking cell… when will I get out, no one knows! Because I just slapped Calum…’ (He begins drumming on the ground) ‘Louis you’re an idiot! Yeah, yeah, yeah Louis, no one likes you…. Louis… just wish I could die, yeah, yeah, yeah.’   
PRISONER: (From the cell next door) ‘Nice voice you’ve got!’  
LOUIS: (Shrugs, then realises the person can’t see him) ‘Thank you, stranger. I shall sing again!’ (He clears his throat) ‘Don’t know what day it is… right now I want some food… yeah, yeah food that doesn’t taste like poo..uh huh, uh huh…Winston is the worst person I have ever met in my life….wait…’ (He stops singing)  
PRISONER: ‘Why’d you stop?’  
LOUIS: (Matter-of-factly) ‘Because Winston isn’t the worst person I’ve ever met.’  
PRISONER: ‘Who is, then?’  
LOUIS: ‘That’s… not any of your business, really.’  
PRISONER: ‘I’ll tell you mine. It was my ex-husband. He shot our son, so I ate his intestines.’  
LOUIS: ‘Good for you!’ (He leans back against the wall) ‘Okay. The worst person I have ever met was my ex-girlfriend.’   
PRISONER: ‘What’d she do?’  
LOUIS: (Quietly) ‘I don’t like talking about it.’ (There is no reply) ‘Alright, be that way.’ (Louis gazes over at the wall, where he has started a tally for the amount of days he’s been there. It currently says he has been there for 19 days. He sighs and begins singing again) ‘Been here for nearly three weeks, when am I gonna get out of this hell hole? Yeah, yeah...wonder what Zayn and Calum are doing right now? Eating normal food… Jesus Christ, yeah, I am jealous! Is Styles going to get me out...like hurry up, man! I - I wonder… I wonder what Styles is doing… what he’s doing right now…’ (Louis trails off, and then comes to his senses. He quickly shakes his head) ‘No fucking way, Louis. Stop.’ 

Time: 3:23pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Mr Cowell’s Office  
MR COWELL: ‘I have a lot on my plate right now, Styles, I said I’d get to it later.’   
HARRY: ‘Sir, he’s been in there for over three weeks now. And, with all due respect, you told me last time that you’d do it later, and you haven’t gotten around to it.’  
MR COWELL: (Sighs and looks up from his mound of paperwork) ‘Styles, you have been on my back for these past few weeks. There has not been one day where you haven’t reminded me of this. I get it. You fear for his mental health. But he did slap another inmate, and he deserves to do his time.’  
HARRY: (Sighs) ‘But Inmate Hood told you that he was provoking Tomlinson and that he takes full responsibility for it… and he has done his time. It’s been three and a half weeks.’   
MR COWELL: (Looks up and stares at Harry intensely) ‘Okay. I will do it this afternoon, and that is a promise.’  
HARRY: ‘It is the afternoon.’  
MR COWELL: ‘I’ll do it this evening.’  
HARRY: (Agitated) ‘Sir-’  
MR COWELL: ‘He will be out by tomorrow. In fact, you can go fetch him in the morning. How’s that sound?’  
HARRY: (Grinning broadly) ‘Perfect.’

Time: 6:54pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Cafeteria  
ZAYN: ‘I’m so fucking done with Styles. Saying he’d get him out of there in a week. It’s been a month!’ (He raises his voice) ‘A FUCKING MONTH!’  
ASHTON: ‘Inmate Malik!’  
ZAYN: (Lowers his voice) ‘Fuck this. Fuck this prison, honestly. Fuck Winston. Fuck Styles. He doesn’t really care about Tomlinson. He’s probably too scared to go ask Mr Cowell to get him out.’   
CALUM: ‘I still feel so shit.’  
MICHAEL: (Thoughtfully) ‘He’s probably getting out so soon. Didn’t Styles tell you that Winston said three weeks? It’s been over three weeks, so I’m sure he’s due out any day now.’  
ZAYN: ‘God, he’s going to be a mess.’  
CALUM: (Dryly) ‘Nothing different, then.’ (The three boys chuckles for a moment, then notice Harry standing in the doorway to the cafeteria. They dump their trays and make their way over to him, attempting to be inconspicuous).  
ZAYN: ‘What is it?’ (He folds his arms)  
HARRY: ‘I-Mr Cowell said I can go pick him up tomorrow!’   
CALUM: ‘About time.’  
MICHAEL: ‘That’s awesome.’  
ZAYN: ‘You said one week, Styles.’   
HARRY: (Apologetically) ‘I know, I know and I am so sorry, but Mr Cowell was so certain that he should stay there for the delegated three weeks. And ever since then he’s been saying he’d get to it later. But I convinced him to fill out the paperwork this evening.’   
CALUM: (Scoffs) ‘Whatever you say, Styles.’   
ZAYN: ‘He’d better be out tomorrow.’ (He walks away, Michael and Calum follow).  
HARRY: ‘He will be.’

Time: 9:08am. Place: Buckley Hall Maximum Security, Cell 1D  
LOUIS: (He is singing again) ‘Life can truly suck my balls, yeah, yeah, fuck this place! Most importantly - fuck Styles! Fuck Winston! Hey! Hey! Been here for 25 days….’   
GUARD: ‘Louis Tomlinson?’   
LOUIS: (Putting his ear to the cell door and frowning) ‘Is this heaven? Is it judgement day already? I'll be out in a second, just let me change into something better…’   
HARRY: (Tentatively) ‘Tomlinson?’  
LOUIS: (Under his breath) ‘This is definitely heaven, then.’   
GUARD: ‘Step back. I am about to open the cell door.’   
LOUIS: (scrambles to the other side of the room and sits cross legged on the bed) ‘Open wide, come inside…’ (He hums the rest of the tune. The door and flung open and the guard appears, immediately placing handcuffs on Louis. Harry is standing awkwardly behind her).   
GUARD: ‘Alright, officer, he's all yours from here on.’   
LOUIS: (Standing abruptly) ‘Fuck! No way! I'm getting out? This is by far the best news I've heard all day.’   
HARRY: ‘Erm, okay. Come on, Tomlinson, let’s get you out of here.’   
LOUIS: ‘Goodbye, guard! The food is really shit in here, might want to get that fixed. Goodbye cell! Goodbye, prisoner next door who ate her husband's intestines!’ (Noticing Harry’s grimace) ‘Cheer up, sport! I'm out of this hell hole!’  
HARRY: ‘You are.’ (They walk for a minute before reaching the processing room) ‘Louis Tomlinson to minimum security, please.’   
LOUIS: ‘Such good manners.’   
HARRY: (Widens his eyes) ‘Hah. Okay.’ (The officer hands Harry a piece of paper) ‘Thank you! Have a nice day.’   
OFFICER: ‘You too.’   
HARRY: (Pushes open the door leading outside and places his hand on Louis’ elbow, walking him over to the van) ‘I’m sorry.’   
LOUIS: ‘About what? I call shotgun, by the way.’ (They reach the van and Harry holds the door open for Louis. He struggles to get inside with his hands cuffed behind his back).   
HARRY: ‘Here, let me help you.’ (He pushes Louis up onto the seat) ‘And, uh, as I was saying, I’m sorry for leaving you there for so long.’   
LOUIS: (sceptical) ‘Okay.’   
HARRY: (walks around the van and climbs into the driver’s seat) ‘I should have gotten you out earlier. Mr Cowell, he… Oh, I'm sorry.’   
LOUIS: ‘Stop apologising.’ (They stare at each other for a moment, before Harry looks away)   
HARRY: ‘I could have done more.’  
LOUIS: (Regretting all the hate he had felt for Harry while in max) ‘I'm sure you did what you could. It was my own fault anyways. I let people get to me.’   
HARRY: (In awe of this moment of self evaluation from Louis) ‘Loui- shit! Sorry.’ (He corrects himself) ‘Tomlinson… I'm proud of you for saying that.’   
LOUIS: ‘What?’   
HARRY: ‘As your counsellor, I'm proud that you can look back on your actions like that. Good job.’   
LOUIS: ‘Oh, right.’ (Slightly disappointed. Harry begins to start up the van but Louis clears his throat loudly) ‘My seatbelt.’   
HARRY: ‘Oh. Yes. Your seatbelt.’ (He stares at Louis’ seatbelt, as if willing it to do itself up)   
LOUIS: ‘... I need you to do my seatbelt. I would myself, but…’ (He gestures to his hands) ‘This is really uncomfortable, by the way.’   
HARRY: ‘Sorry. Okay.’ (He takes a deep breath, and leans over Louis, grabbing ahold of the seat belt. With a sigh of relief he moves back over and clicks it into place).  
LOUIS: ‘Nice cologne.’   
HARRY: ‘Thank you.’ (He goes to start the van again).  
LOUIS: ‘Wait. Before you start. My nose is really itchy.’   
HARRY: (Slides his hands off the steering wheel) ‘What?’  
LOUIS: ‘My nose. Could you-?’  
HARRY: ‘Yes. Of course I can.’ (He places a finger on Louis’ nose and begins scratching gently).  
LOUIS: ‘That's not doing anything.’   
HARRY: (Scratching slightly harder. Louis’ eyelids flutter and they close for a second. Harry draws his hand back, surprised) ‘How was- how was that?’   
LOUIS: ‘Um. Perfect.’   
HARRY: ‘Was that everything?’  
LOUIS: (Shifting in his seat uncomfortably) ‘Should be.’  
HARRY: ‘Great.’ (He begins driving back towards the prison and the pair are silent for a moment)   
LOUIS: ‘Thank you for getting me out. Even though you were quite late. I guess… better late than never, right?’   
HARRY: ‘I think so.’ (He pauses) ‘How-how was it in there? Really?’  
LOUIS: (Sighs, wondering what he has to lose. He is silent for a moment.) ‘Don't tell anyone I said this, but it was complete shit. It was so quiet, all I could hear were my thoughts. I couldn't escape them. That was the only thing to do in there: think. And so I was forced to. Even about things I swore that I wouldn't-’ (He pauses, staring out the window) ‘I can't imagine what it's like for people who stay for longer periods of time.’  
HARRY: (Lost for words) ‘I can't begin to … Louis, I don't- sorry. I mean, Tomlinson. That would have been horrible. Are you okay?’   
LOUIS: ‘Right now?’ (He looks over at Harry) ‘I'm doing good. Better.’  
HARRY: ‘You should come see me. For counselling. Only if you want to, of course.’   
LOUIS: (considering this) ‘Maybe I will.’

Time: 11:09am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, B dorm  
MICHAEL: ‘Shit, Louis. That sounds horrible.’ (Michael, Calum and Zayn are sitting in Louis’ cube, listening to him recount the story his time in max. He leaves out the part about Harry and the van ride)  
ZAYN: (Placing his hand on Louis’ arm) ‘How are you doing?’  
LOUIS: (Shaking off Zayn’s hand) ‘Guys. Stop. It’s not like I was tortured or anything. It was just solitary confinement. Zayn, you’ve been there heaps of times and we don’t obsess over you once you come out. What, do you think I’m more fragile than you? That I’m going to freak out and start throwing things?’  
ZAYN: ‘Louis! Don’t say that. We -we were just worried about you.’  
LOUIS: ‘Yeah, well.’ (He takes a deep breath) ‘For a moment in there, I …’ (He spots Styles enter the dorm and look around worriedly) ‘Fuck. Is this guy following me?’  
CALUM: ‘We can get rid of him. Come here, Michael.’ (The two boys stand up and walk aggressively over to Harry)   
ZAYN: ‘Louis...what were you about to say?’  
LOUIS: ‘Nothing.’ (He looks back at Harry, who biting his lip and speaking to Calum and Michael)   
ZAYN: ‘It’s about Styles. Is Calum about to win that bet? About you and him… you know?’ (He elbows Louis and chuckles)  
LOUIS: ‘No, he’s not going to win it. Plus, no one bet against him. I just - when we were in the van on the way back here, we had this weird moment.’  
ZAYN: ‘Yeah? Did you fuck him?’  
LOUIS: (Throwing his hands in the air) ‘How many times do I have to say… I’m not gay!’   
ZAYN: (Disbelievement) ‘Okay, Louis. But the way Styles looks at you - it’s like he’s really worried about you. You’d better tell him you’re not interested.’’  
LOUIS: ‘No. He doesn’t think of me that way. He’s worried about my mental health. It’s a counsellor thing.’  
ZAYN: ‘Whatever. So, what happened in the van?’  
LOUIS: (Playing with his hands) ‘Nothing much. I just said I’d go to his counselling.’  
ZAYN: ‘So?’  
LOUIS: ‘I don’t need counselling. I was just so happy to be getting out of there, I was just being real nice to him in the van, and now he probably thinks I like him or something. Which I don’t.’  
ZAYN: (Quietly) ‘It’s not healthy to lie to yourself.’  
LOUIS: ‘What?’  
ZAYN: ‘Nothing. You should probably go tell Styles you won’t be showing up in his office one day. He’s probably been waiting for you there ever seen you got back.’  
LOUIS: (Scoffs) ‘Yeah, right.’ (He glances at Harry, who is nodding slowly and walking out of the room. He stands up abruptly and Zayn hides a laugh) ‘I’ll go tell him now.’   
ZAYN: ‘You do that, buddy.’ 

Time: 11:16am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Hallway B  
LOUIS: (Turning into the corridor Harry disappeared down. He spots him heading back to his office) ‘Styles. Wait.’  
HARRY: (Spinning around, greeting Louis with a smile) ‘Hi, Tomlinson. I was just coming to ask you if you’d like to set a date for our session, but your friends back there-’  
LOUIS: ‘That’s what I have to talk to you about. I’ve decided I’m not going to your counselling.’   
HARRY: (Crestfallen, Louis looks away) ‘Why not? You said you would a few hours ago.’   
LOUIS: ‘I wasn’t thinking straight in the van. I was just ecstatic to be coming back here, and so I just - said some things, that probably weren’t true.’  
HARRY: (Widens his eyes) ‘Oh.’ (He clears his throat and turns away)   
LOUIS: (Surprised Harry gave up that easily) ‘I’ll, um, I’ll see you around, though.’  
HARRY: (Looking back over his shoulder) ‘Maybe.’ (He departs down the hall and Louis wonders why the hell he feels so disappointed) 

Time: 3:45pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Common Room  
CALUM: (Playing an air guitar) ‘Mm, mm yeahhh. Join in, Michael.’   
MICHAEL: (Holding a fake mic) ‘Ooooo! Yeah, yeah, uh huh!’ (He begins beatboxing)   
CALUM: ‘Dum, dum, dum, dooo.’ (He sounds out some guitar chords) ‘G chord. Bam. C chord. Yeah. A chord. What?!? Watch me go, Clifford.’  
MICHAEL: (Stopping his beatboxing) ‘You play guitar?’  
CALUM: ‘I sure do.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Me, too!’  
CALUM: ‘Sick!’ (They fistbump, then continue their impromtu song)   
ASHTON: (Enters the room. He spots Calum and Michael, laughs, and makes his way over to them) ‘Clifford. Hood. Any of you seen Malik?’  
MICHAEL: (Gestures to Zayn, who is sleeping, lying over three chairs. He is snoring softly) ‘Right there.’  
ASHTON: ‘Huh. What’s up with him?’  
ZAYN: (Wearily rubbing his eyes) ‘I got zero sleep last night. Louis woke up again and started sleep talking.’  
CALUM: ‘I heard that.’ (He nods in agreement) ‘Luckily, I don’t share a cube with the guy. Sucks to be you, Zayn.’   
MICHAEL: ‘He was too lazy to walk back over to the dorm and go for a nap, as you can see.’  
ASHTON: ‘Alright. Well, Malik, you’d better wake up, because someone has arrived at visitation to see you.’  
ZAYN: (Sitting up bolt straight) ‘Someone’s here to see me?’  
ASHTON: ‘Yeah. You’d better hurry -’ (Zayn has already rushed out the door to the visitation room) ‘Okay, then.’ (He turns and looks at Michael and Calum) ‘You guys should start a band or something.’

Time: 3:48m. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Visitation Room  
LIAM: (Sees Zayn enter the room. He stands up quickly, and grins broadly. Zayn shoots him a small smile back and makes his way over to him) ‘Zayn. Hi.’ (They hug for a moment, before sitting down opposite each other)  
ZAYN: ‘Hey, Liam. Why are you here?’  
LIAM: (Laughs) ‘What? I can’t come visit my fiance?’  
ZAYN: ‘Thought it had to be a special occasion.’  
LIAM: ‘Zayn, stop it. You know I come and visit you at every available moment, but I can’t base my life around visiting you. I have a job.’   
ZAYN: ‘Does Perrie talk to you?’  
LIAM: ‘No. She called once two months ago to ask how you were doing, and that was it.’  
ZAYN: ‘What’d you say?’  
LIAM: ‘I said you were fine.’   
ZAYN: (Crossing his arms) ‘Well, you don’t know that. You haven’t visited in forever. I might not have been fine.’   
LIAM: (Softly) ‘Sorry.’ (There is a pause, where Liam and Zayn look intently each other)  
ZAYN: ‘How- how are you doing, then?’  
LIAM: ‘I’m lonely.’  
ZAYN: ‘That’s good.’   
LIAM: ‘How so?’   
ZAYN: ‘It’s good to know you’re not fucking anyone on the side.’  
LIAM: ‘Oh.’ (He laughs awkwardly) ‘So, what’s the latest prison news?’  
ZAYN: ‘Oh, god. Louis went to maximum security for a fucking month!’  
LIAM: (Drops his jaw) ‘What? You’re kidding?’  
ZAYN: ‘Nope! That bastard Styles couldn’t get him out!’  
LIAM: (Pauses) ‘Styles?’  
ZAYN: ‘The new correctional officer. We reckon he’s got a thing for Louis, and I suspect the feeling is mutual.’  
LIAM: (Shocked) ‘Louis is gay?’   
ZAYN: ‘Not officially. Louis doesn’t quite know it himself, yet.’  
LIAM: ‘What?’  
ZAYN: ‘The kid’s lying to himself. Saying that he’s alright, saying that he doesn’t need counselling, saying that’s he’s not gay. It’s unhealthy.’  
LIAM: (Cautiously) ‘Maybe he’s not gay.’  
ZAYN: ‘Liam, you haven’t seen them. Trust me. Styles follows Louis around the whole fucking prison, just about; Louis is obsessing over Styles every spare second.’  
LIAM: (Lowers his voice) ‘But I thought Louis didn’t… trust anyone he had feeling for. Not anymore.’  
ZAYN: (Leaning back on his chair) ‘You know, it has been a while. Maybe Styles is what he needs.’  
LIAM: ‘Are you forgetting he’s an officer? And Louis is a prisoner? This Styles guy could go to prison for this!’  
ZAYN: (Shrugs) ‘Love is worth it.’ (There is a longer pause. Liam shifts in his seat uncomfortably.)  
LIAM: ‘Maybe. Hey, promise me you won’t force feelings on them. For all you know, they could just see each other as friends.’  
ZAYN: (Murmurs in agreement) ‘Okay. Hey, it’s good to see you again, Li.’  
LIAM: ‘You, too.’

Time: 6:59m. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, B dorm  
LOUIS: ‘No. Don’t do this. Please.’ (He currently taking a nap and sleep talking. Michael and Calum are standing next to his bed, debating whether to wake him up).  
CALUM: ‘I heard that you don’t wake up a person who is sleep talking. It’s not good for them.’  
LOUIS: ‘What did I ever do to you?’  
MICHAEL: ‘I think that’s for sleep walking, Calum. Sleep talking is fine. We’ve got dinner in, like, five minutes, so hurry up.’  
LOUIS: ‘This isn’t fucking fair!’  
CALUM: ‘Why do I have to wake him up?’  
MICHAEL: ‘Because you know him better.’  
LOUIS: ‘You did - what?’  
CALUM: ‘I’ve known him for like four months!’  
MICHAEL: ‘Oh, come on-’  
LOUIS: ‘I trusted you.’  
CALUM: ‘You know what? Whatever. I can’t stand much more of this.’ (He puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders and begins to shake him awake)  
LOUIS: ‘Fuck off!’ (Calum continues shaking Louis until his eyes open. He swats Calum’s hands off and sits up) ‘What do you want?’  
MICHAEL: (Shares an awkward glance with Calum) ‘It’s dinner time.’  
CALUM: (Unhelpfully) ‘You were also sleep talking.’  
LOUIS: (Embarrassed) ‘Oh. Sorry. What… what was I saying?’  
MICHAEL: ‘Nothing.’  
CALUM: ‘You were yelling at someone.’  
LOUIS: (Standing up) ‘Okay. Whatever. Um. Let’s go to dinner, I’m starving.’   
MICHAEL: (The boys begin to make their way to the cafeteria) ‘I’d be starving if I was you. You slept through breakfast and lunch.’

Time: 4:07pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Mr Cowell’s Office  
HARRY: (Entering the room) ‘Sir, you wanted to see me?’  
MR COWELL: (Taking off his glasses and looking up from his papers) ‘Uh, yes. I have just been asking around to the inmates you were assigned to for counselling week… and I must say, there have been some great reviews.’ (He pauses, and notices Harry’s pleased face) ‘So, I know that your trial run ran for a bit longer than I had intended, but you have been making great progress with some of the inmates, and I don’t see why you should stop.’  
HARRY: ‘That’s… amazing to hear, Mr Cowell. I’m so glad.’  
MR COWELL: ‘Now, I will be giving you some shifts where you will have to act as a guard, since we are quite short on staff at the moment… actually… if it’s alright-?’ (He hands Harry a few pieces of paper) ‘These are four resumes we received quite some time ago… if you didn’t mind taking a look at them and doing some standard background checks - that would be of great help to me. If we can employ some more people, you can go back to being a full time counsellor.’   
HARRY: ‘Mr Cowell, I can’t even begin to thank you enough.’   
MR COWELL: ‘Yes. Well, you deserve the promotion. You’ve been great here, Styles.’  
HARRY: ‘Thank you, sir. Actually, if you had a moment… I’ve been thinking about a few improvement that could be implemented into the prison-’  
MR COWELL: (Holding up a hand) ‘Not right now, Styles. I’m very busy the the moment and the financial crew are just working out our budget.. If you could hang onto those ideas until we can see how much money we have to spend, that would be great.’  
HARRY: ‘Oh. Okay. Well, thanks again, sir… and I’ll just-’ (He motions to the door. Mr Cowell slides his glasses back on and Harry exits)

Time: 5:07pm. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Hallway A  
BEN: (Walking down the hallway, when he spots Louis, alone. He makes his way over) ‘Louis. Your reward has been delivered.’  
LOUIS: (Crossing his arms) ‘I don’t want it.’   
BEN: ‘Please. Of course you do. It’s here in the storage cupboard.’ (The last inmate in the hallway disappears around a corner leaving only Ben and Louis)  
LOUIS: ‘No. My friends are expecting me in the common room, you-’  
BEN: (Puts his hands over Louis’ mouth and forces him into the cupboard. He locks the door) ‘Sorry, Tomlinson, but you don’t have a choice.’ (He unzips his pants)  
LOUIS: (Backing away) ‘What the fuck? You can’t do this - GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK ASSHOLE!’  
BEN: ‘Nope. Screaming won’t work. You need to shut up inmate, before I make you.’  
LOUIS: ‘No fucking way.’ (He begins kicking the door) ‘GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE!’   
BEN: (Hissing) ‘Shut up or I do this to Styles.’  
LOUIS: (Falling silent immediately) ‘What?’  
BEN: ‘You wouldn’t want that, would you? Poor, innocent Styles. Probably still a virgin. Just imagine how much he would like doing this with me, huh? And he can! If you keep screaming, you brat.’  
LOUIS: ‘Please. Don’t do it to him.’  
BEN: (Chuckling) ‘What, you got feelings for the kid? Whatever. Now stay silent and take off your pants. This will be quick.’   
LOUIS: (Whispering) ‘Okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO so yeah i accidentally found a loop hole in my work with harrys counselling shiz because simon cowell said he'd give harry a trial run but whoops the trial run ran for a month and a half. whatever. and about the end.... yeesh. poor baby louis. (ALSO WHO SAW HARRYS ROLLINGSTONE ARTICLE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH <3)


	4. JUNE 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis seems to be getting worse and worse... and his friends try to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo again it's me writing a month into the future *ooooo*  
> SO UM HARRY RELEASED CONCERT TOUR DATES???? I'm either going to the one in Melbourne or Sydney, and tickets go on sale in two days! Eeee. So keen. ohkay, enjoy it babesxxxx
> 
> hello im back 3 days later. guess who DIDNT get tickets? yeah. gone in under a second. thanks harry.

Time: 8:45m. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Cafeteria  
MICHAEL: (Looking around worriedly for Louis) ‘Louis has slept through breakfast every single day for the past month. It’s worrying.’  
CALUM: ‘It’s because he doesn’t sleep through the night.’  
ZAYN: ‘He can’t sleep because he went to maximum security.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Should we get him?’  
ZAYN: ‘We should tell Styles about this. Tell him what’s happening to Louis. Make him feel bad.’  
MICHAEL: ‘I just don’t see the point of making Styles feel bad anymore. It’s not entirely his fault. You’re just looking for someone to pin this on, Zayn.’  
ZAYN: (Emitting a low growling noise) ‘I just -’ (He is lost for words)  
CALUM: (Grins) ‘He’s right, Zayn. You’re just mad that you have to deal with Louis’ anger issues yourself because he won’t go to counselling. And even though this is all Winston’s fault, you can’t take it out on him because… who knows what’ll happen?’  
MICHAEL: (Nodding) ‘Styles is a good guy. He really is trying to help Louis. And since there’s nothing we can do to convince Louis to go to counselling, telling Styles about all this shit that’s going on with him is only going to make things worse.’  
ZAYN: (Unintelligible murmur)  
CALUM: (Lowering voice) ‘Do you honestly think Styles and Louis have a thing for each other?’  
ZAYN: ‘There’s definitely something there. You’d be an idiot not to see the way they gaze at each other.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Yeah, but… it can’t become anything. Can it?’  
CALUM: ‘Of course not! Styles is the officer, he needs to get his shit together, talk to Louis about what the fuck is going on, and stop it!’  
ZAYN: ‘Styles is a kid. He’s probably still in love with the idea of love, like everyone is at that age.’  
MICHAEL: (Quietly) ‘No one wants to break it off when they’re in love for the first time…’ (Glances quickly at Calum, then looks at his food. Zayn notices and his eyes widen)  
CALUM: (Quickly) ‘They’re not in love! They’ve barely talked. They’ve shared a few glances. They might use each other for a quick fuck, then it’ll be over. I doubt there’s any feelings there.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Yeah, but it seems deeper than that. I don’t know. Zayn?’  
ZAYN: (Staring at the two boys, surprised) ‘Um.’ (Regaining his wits) ‘I’m not sure. But whatever the hell is going on, it needs to be sorted out before their teenage angst gets the better of them.’ (He stands up, grabs his tray, and stalks towards the cafeteria door)  
MICHAEL: ‘Shit.’  
CALUM: (Standing) ‘I’ve got to go too.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Why?’  
CALUM: ‘I still haven’t had a chance to apologise to Louis yet. He’s been pretty shaken up, and I didn’t want to mention it. But now seems like a good as time as any.’ (He goes to leave)  
MICHAEL: (Mutters) ‘Yeah… you do that. I have something to do myself.’

Time: 10:02am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Harry’s Office  
HARRY: ‘Welcome back, Clifford. What seems to be bothering you?’  
MICHAEL: ‘Hm.’ (Gazing around the room) ‘I am currently-’ (He chooses his words carefully) ‘-struggling with something.’  
HARRY: (Leaning forward, resting his head on his hands) ‘Oh, yeah? What’s that?’  
MICHAEL: (Pausing, staring at Harry’s hands) ‘Is that nail polish?’  
HARRY: ‘Fuck. Fuck. I don’t- okay…’ (He quickly hides his hands and begins rifling through his desk drawers)  
MICHAEL: ‘It’s okay! I’m not judging. I used to have pink hair, you know.’  
HARRY: (Pausing) ‘Huh. Um, well, no… it’s not that I’m worried about people judging me, it’s just that this is unprofessional to have while I’m at work… you know?’  
MICHAEL: (Frowning) ‘I don’t know. I’ve seen some of the girl CO’s with nail polish on.’  
HARRY: (Still looking through the drawers) ‘Yeah, well…’ (He suddenly finds what he has been searching for, a bottle of nail polish remover. He grabs a tissue and begins to remove the pink nail polish) ‘I’m sorry. What was is that was bothering you?’  
MICHAEL: ‘What? Oh. Um…’ (He fiddles with his hands, trying to think of what to say)  
HARRY: ‘It’s okay to tell me. There’s nothing wrong with getting your problems out.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Okay. Well, I think I am in love…’ (At the word love, Harry’s hands slip on the nail polish remover and he drops the bottle to the ground, swearing) ‘Whoops. Um. Actually, no, not in love… um… I care deeply for someone that I shouldn’t… care deeply for.’ (He finishes lamely and searches Harry’s face for his reaction. Harry pauses for a few, long seconds before glancing at the spilled bottle of nail polish and deciding to ignore it)  
HARRY: ‘Oh. Hah. That’s… well, uh… why can’t you care deeply for them?’  
MICHAEL: (Notices Harry’s growing uncomfortableness) ‘Because it’s impossible. Nothing can come of it. Nothing good, anyways.’ (He is still staring at Harry intensely, trying to catch his every reaction)  
HARRY: ‘Um. Is there any hope of you moving on, or are you sure that you will never … care deeply for another person in your life?’  
MICHAEL: ‘I don’t really know him well.’ (He stops suddenly. Harry catches the ‘him’ and his eyes widen even more. Michael blinks and continues improvising) ‘But, I just know that I care deeply for him. And even if I did try to move on, he, um, I will still see him on a daily basis.’  
HARRY: (Startled) ‘Interesting. Clifford, uh, is it someone in this prison?’  
MICHAEL: ‘Oh… um. Yeah- they… yeah.’  
HARRY: ‘And why is this relationship impossible?’  
MICHAEL: ‘Because, like, we could get in trouble..?’ (He attempts to keep his answers vague)  
HARRY: ‘So you’re saying the relationship is, what, illegal?’  
MICHAEL: (Thinks Harry is on to him and quickly begins to backtrack) ‘Honestly, it doesn’t matter. I’ll move on. No big deal. Hah. Okay. I can show myself out-’  
HARRY: ‘Wait.’  
MICHAEL: (Grimacing, he speaks nervously) ‘Uh, yeah?’  
HARRY: ‘I think if you really lov- I mean, care deeply for this person, then it’s worth the risk. Even if it’s illegal. Even if it’ll end in heartbreak. It’s better than thinking about what could have been.’ (There is a pause)  
MICHAEL: (Eyes widening) ‘Oh my - I’d better go.’ (He leaves the room and immediately begins searching the prison for Calum and Zayn to tell them the news.)

Time: 10:13am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Harry’s Office  
LOUIS: (Groggily, he is still sitting in his bed. Calum is pacing around his cube, fiddling with his hands) ‘It’s okay, Calum.’  
CALUM: ‘No. It’s not. I never should have said those things. I’m so sorry.’  
LOUIS: (Slightly annoyed) ‘Yes, you’ve mentioned that about 50 times now. I get it.’  
CALUM: ‘I just don’t like being the reason you got sent to that place.’  
LOUIS: ‘You weren’t. It was my fucking short temper.’  
CALUM: ‘Yeah, but-’  
LOUIS: ‘Enough. I forgive you, let’s move on.’  
CALUM: ‘Louis, I-’  
MICHAEL: (Entering the dorm and rushing up to the boys) ‘Holy shit, guess what?’ (He stops suddenly when he spots Louis.) ‘Uh…’  
LOUIS: ‘And hello to you, too.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Um, yeah. Calum, can I speak to you for a second?’  
CALUM: (Turning to face Michael) ‘Alright…’  
LOUIS: ‘Whatever it is, can’t you tell me?’  
MICHAEL: (Freezes) ‘Well…’ (He isn’t entirely sure whether Louis would enjoy finding out that he went to Harry’s office to investigate if he liked Louis)  
LOUIS: ‘What are you doing, planning a surprise birthday party for me?’  
MICHAEL: ‘Sure.’ (He grabs Calum’s arm and leads him out to the hallway)  
LOUIS: ‘Yeah, well, my birthday isn’t until December.’ (They don’t hear him, so he sighs and goes back to sleep)

Time: 10:32am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Hallway B  
CALUM: ‘You’re fucking kidding me! Styles gave you a speech about love? About how it’s worth the risk?’  
MICHAEL: (Excitedly) ‘Yeah. That just proves my point.’  
CALUM: ‘Whatever. But we have to tell Zayn. This is big.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Yeah, but now Styles thinks I’m in love with someone here.’ (He catches Calum’s eye but looks away)  
CALUM: ‘That was… a risk, I guess. To get the information we, uh, wanted.’  
MICHAEL: ‘Hah. Yep. I don’t like lying, though.’ (There is a pause, where Michael wonders if he actually is lying. But he brushes it off and follows Calum down the hall)

Time: 1:46am. Place: Buckley Hall Men’s Correction Centre, Hallway D  
LOUIS: (Fast walking down the hallway. He stops to talk to another inmate) ‘Hey. Do you know what time it is, or if lunch is over yet? I kinda slept through-’  
INMATE: ‘Yeah, it’s over.’  
LOUIS: ‘Fuck. Thanks anyway-’ (He suddenly spots Ben a few metres ahead, with his back to Louis. He is talking to another inmate and Louis catches a bit of the conversation)  
BEN: ‘Do you know where the fuck Tomlinson is? You inmates can’t keep skipping breakfast and lunch without consequences.’  
INMATE 2: ‘I saw him in his cube ten minutes ago.’  
BEN: ‘Great.’ (He goes to turn around, and Louis swears under his breath. Knowing he had no time to go back down the hallway, he escapes into a door to his right, praying Ben didn’t see him)  
LOUIS: (Breathing loudly and leaning against the door) ‘S-sorry.’ (He finally takes in the room that he’s in. It’s Harry’s office. Harry himself is behind his desk, on the ground scrubbing nail polish remover off the carpet, and Louis can only see his ass in the air. He clears his throat and Harry straightens up)  
HARRY: ‘Oh!’ (He tries to hide the excitement in his voice. Louis winces) ‘Tomlinson! What-what are you doing here?’  
LOUIS: ‘Well-’ (He tries to act casual) ‘I was just passing through.’  
HARRY: (Surprised) ‘Okay. We haven’t talked in a while, did you want to-’  
LOUIS: (Quickly) ‘I’m not here for a counselling session.’  
HARRY: ‘Oh. Then what did you-’ (He pauses as Louis makes his way to Harry, trying to see what he was getting out of the carpet)  
LOUIS: (Sniffing the air) ‘Is that nail polish remover?’ (His eyes travel to Harry’s hands and he takes in the half removed pink nail polish. Harry stuffs his hands in his pockets) ‘Are you wearing nail polish?’  
HARRY: ‘No.’ (He begins to turn pink)  
LOUIS: ‘Don’t be embarrassed. It’s cool.’  
HARRY: (Lost for words) ‘Um. Thank you.’  
LOUIS: (Looking at the door) ‘Well, I’d better go.’  
HARRY: (Urgently) ‘Tomlinson, wait. Why did you come in here, seriously?’  
LOUIS: (Sighing) ‘Winston was walking down the hall. I didn’t want to see him.’  
HARRY: (Remembering what Winston had said to him on his first day. He frowns) ‘It’s okay. I know what Winston’s like… the boys told me… but I also know that he has a wife now. And that he’d stop doing that kind of thing.’  
LOUIS: (Lets out a short laugh, and then falls silent. He speaks softly, just under his breath) ‘Sure.’ (There is a long pause, which seems to last hours)  
HARRY: (Stares intently at Louis, concern written on his face) ‘He didn’t.’  
LOUIS: (Lifting his head up to look at Harry) ‘What? No.’  
HARRY: (Knows he’s lying) ‘Louis.’ (He doesn’t correct himself and say Tomlinson this time)  
LOUIS: ‘I-’  
HARRY: (Quietly) ‘It’s not good for you to not talk about these things.’  
LOUIS: ‘Fuck. I can’t believe you’re forcing me to have a counselling session.’  
HARRY: ‘Louis, please tell me. Did he actually… rape you?’  
LOUIS: (Pretending he hasn’t heard the last sentence) ‘We’re on a first name basis now?’  
HARRY: ‘Stop avoiding the subject.’  
LOUIS: ‘I need to go.’  
HARRY: (Grabs Louis’ arms) ‘Louis, for fucks sake! Stop it! I’m trying to help!’  
LOUIS: (Stares at Harry for a few moments. They lock eyes, and suddenly Louis gives in. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground. Harry goes with him) ‘Shit.’  
HARRY: (Quieter) ‘Louis. It’s alright.’ (Louis leans forward and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, so that he doesn’t see the tears streaming down his face. They stay like that for a while)

Time: 2:49pm. Place: Harry’s apartment, bedroom  
HARRY: (Taylor opens the door and enters Harry’s bedroom. He sits up suddenly - and he has no shirt on) ‘Taylor - what are you doing?’  
TAYLOR: ‘Harry! I just thought I’d stop in for a moment…’ (She takes his chest in) ‘...nice tattoos.’  
HARRY: (Crossing his arms) ‘Why are you here? For real.’  
TAYLOR: (Gazing around his room) ‘I needed some advice. And you’re the only security guard I know.’  
HARRY: ‘What- are you implying?’  
TAYLOR: (Turning to face him) ‘I mean that I’ve applied for a position at your men’s prison. No one’s gotten back to me, though...’  
HARRY: (Remembering the resumes that Mr Cowell had given him a month and a half ago) ‘Fuck! I had completely forgotten about those.’ (He grabs a backpack from the ground and begins rummaging through, until he finds the four resumes. He reads out the names.) ‘Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan, Danielle Campbell and… Taylor Swift.’  
TAYLOR: ‘I assume you don’t need to do a background check on me.’  
HARRY: ‘I might.’  
TAYLOR: (Winks at him and saunters out of the room) ‘Whatever. See you in prison, baby.’ (Harry grimaces)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) wow what even IS LIFE. yeah finally louis has a bit of sensitivity with someone other than zayn, his bffl.  
> yeah... thats all i have to say about that - so have a great few weeks before we meet again! KISSESXXX
> 
> ps. sorry it was quite short, i feel like this was a good time and scene to end it at. i also feel like feelings and those things take some time. If we're talking realistically, not every single conversation that the boys have is going to be interesting/worth writing, and not all the action can take place in a week or so. This way, a few interesting moments happen every month across two or three years, instead of very close together, where it wouldn't make sense. Because obviously their normal prison lives aren't that interesting. Idk, i'm just trying to think on real terms. Love you all!


End file.
